Englisches Siedlungswesen/Benutzung römischer Plätze
Für den Bau vieler englischer Städte wurden bereits vorhandene römische Plätze genutzt. Sie wurden direkt an der Stelle oder in der unmittelbaren Nähe der römisch-britischen Städte errichtet. Neben den archäologischen Funden spricht auch das Zeugnis von Beda Venerabilis dafür, dass in vielen Fällen, z.B. bei Canterbury, London, Lincoln und York, germanische Siedlungen vor der Mitte des 7. Jhd. entstanden sind. Beschreibung Städte Die Tatsache, dass sächsische Siedlungen römische Orte benutzten, ist allerdings kein Beweis dafür, dass sie sich ohne zeitliche Lücke an diese anschlössen. Es fehlen jegliche Daten, die auf die Kontinuität der ländlichen oder städtischen Niederlassungen schließen lassen. Für einige Plätze, wo germanische Siedlungen auf römische folgten, steht es fest, dass sie zwischen beiden Perioden eine Zeitlang verödet dalagen. Viele alte Niederlassungen wurden nach der angelsächsischen Eroberung gänzlich aufgegeben. Selbst für London, wo mehr als bei den meisten anderen Städten anzunehmen wäre, dass zwischen der römischen und der sächsischen Stadt keine Lücke bestand, ist das doch nicht mit Sicherheit zu erweisen. In Canterbury liegen die Überreste der ältesten germanischen Siedlungen mehr in der Nachbarschaft von St. Martin, als zum Zentrum der römischen Stadt hin. Das spricht für die Vermutung, dass Canterbury zerstört wurde und die Fläche jahrelang unbenutzt war. vgl. Haverfield: Romanization of Roman Britain, Ausgabe v. 1912, S. 63-64 Sogar in einem so spät eroberten Gebiet wie Somerset ist der unmittelbare Anschluß nicht nachzuweisen. Die Baureste in Bath zeigen deutlich, dass das römische Aquae Sulis lange verödet lag, bevor dort wieder eine sächsische Siedelung entstand. In Somerset ist, abgesehen von Aquae Sulis, Ilchester der einzige Ort, wo römische und englische Siedlungen zusammentreffen, und das war in der römischen Periode ein unwichtiger Platz. Spuren von Feuer bei einigen Trümmern aus römischer Zeit wie bei denen von Viriconium sprechen für die gewaltsame Zerstörung des römischen Platzes, anderseits scheint Calleva Atrebatum, oder Silchester, in Hampshire einfach geräumt worden zu sein. Die Chronik erzählt, dass Chester Ende des 9. Jhd. verlassen war, und noch jetzt unbenutzte Stätten wie die von Verulamium bezeugen Ähnliches. Landhäuser Für die ländlichen Siedlungen liegen die Verhältnisse ebenso; selten lassen sich angelsächsische Trümmer am Ort einer römischen Villa nachweisen, und die große Unsicherheit, die in der Datierung der alten angelsächsischen Funde herrscht, schließt jede Folgerung über die ursprünglichen Verhältnisse bei den wenigen römischen Landhäusern, wo angelsächsische Baufunde gemacht wurden, aus. In allen Teilen des Landes findet man aber anderseits römische Landhäuser in einiger Entfernung von den modernen Dörfern: das ist z. B. der Fall bei Darenth in Kent, bei Brading auf der Isle of Wight, bei Northleigh in Oxfordshire, bei Chedworth in Gloucestershire. Spuren von Feuer, die eine Zerstörung durch die Eroberer vermuten lassen, werden auch öfters an den Überresten der römisch-britischen Landhäuser gefunden. Schließlich ist auch noch zu beachten, dass der vorwiegend germanische Charakter der englischen Ortsnamen als Tatsache zu werten ist, die sich mit einer frühzeitigen oder allgemeinen Besitzergreifung römischer Siedlungen durch die angelsächsischen Eroberer kaum in Einklang bringen läßt. Verwandte Themen * Englisches Siedlungswesen Quellen * English society in the eleventh century (Internet Archive): Essays in English mediaeval history. Sir Paul Vinogradoff, Paul. Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1908. S. 463 ff. * Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. 2. Aufl., Cambridge : University Press, 1907. S. 34 ff. * A General Introduction to Domesday Book (Internet Archive). Henry Ellis. G. Eyre & A. Spottiswoode, 1833. Band II, S. 417-514 * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development .. (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. Bd. I, S. 106-108. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 611 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen